free_adminfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullying
This is a page for bullying. And bullying ONLY!Here are the rules: * You must edit this page at least 2 times * You must make at least 1 new rule * You have to bully 1 of the bullies (listed below) * You must allow koala to give you a hot-heck font. * Be an idiot * You must not steal Jammy's lemonade. * Also make sure to not steal Bullimatiøns editing skills * you also MUST subscribe to CaLiCo YT on youtube AND Treekco 1 you bullies * you must portecc fluffens bootiful work or else she will blow up calico yt * you can't blow me up I have more dynamites then you do blood * You must eat all the cheese in your house * You must touch the French Cheese below * You must never threat bullymoon or they will force you to speak in morse code * You must order something from Lenny's Fast food Restraunt * you must not touch da child * you must slapp anybody that gets in your way. * You must give me robux. beware of frog bully you may never touch my french cheese say whoaaaaa at least once a month This is Bulilli. She's the biggest bully out of them all. She has a very unhealthy obsession with Orange Juice This is Bully2dnn45 (Also known as Ultimate Flexer) She will flex all her rares on you- approach with caution. This is UnrareKoala, her coding skillz are insanely good. She will destroy you with them, you have been warned. This is That One Weird Bully. They will frame you for bullying, and they are dangerous. (They also flood your notifications) Be careful! This is BullyTreekco you much watch out for them, I'm pretty sure their spirit animal is Rice, but it's fine I guess. And always says "no u". This is Bully Arial. He's also a very dangerous mermaid, and he's married to The Orange Juice Bully. So, be careful. I also forgot about this one, but they stalk you EVERYWHERE. This is weeb bully, a bully who is bored and has nothing to do and likes anime and dragons and a few other stuff. This is Bullimatiøns, the bully who thinks they won't be included but they always will. And, another. This one for some reason is always everywhere, no matter where, they're there. This is the BullyMaster, but not really. Because the BullyMaster is really Lilli. He is a stalker as well, and secretly hides in a hole in Lilli's wall. He also likes grape juice. I found Dr. Phil trying to sneak away from my list, but, I caught them! This is WhycantIremembermyusername. They bully Bulilli with compliments and are currently trying to take down the bully gods. This is ☀ Hallowed0reo. she is an unrare aj person and will scam your black long. she is a furry and vsco girl This is YeetBullyRee aka Sprig Bully. They will try to force you to subscribe to their yt channel and will bully you if you dont. This is Bullymoon. The bully who eats croissants and potatos, they will force you to speak in morse code This is Bullycatgaming. She steals french cheese and MooseMilk. This is DiopsideBully. She's not that good of a bully, but she spams you with crazy Gacha images nonstop. Beware! Beware of a big bully who goes by Fnafth3cool (here’s the persons dump so you get an idea on what you’re dealing with.) she will bully you by eating your Pocky and making fun of you if you aren’t a weeb. be cautious at all times. You must bully by complimenting very nicely or you will get bullied back. This is FandimBully. Doesn't really bully so much as annoys you. Category:Bullies Category:Bully Category:Big Bullies Category:Arial Category:Arial big bully Category:Lillithebully Category:Lillithestalker Category:Lillithefont.com Category:Bully Arial Category:Bully Treekco Category:The One Weird Bully Category:Bully2dnn45 Category:Bullili Category:Another Category:BullyMasterAJ Category:Phil Category:Dr.Phil Category:Fil Category:Fhil Category:Bulliiiiiiiiii Category:BullyKoala Category:NotBully2dnn45 Category:BullymasterAJ Category:Calico yt Category:D Category:Dd Category:Ddd Category:Dddd Category:Ddddd Category:Dddddd Category:Ddddddd Category:Dddddddd Category:Ddddddddd Category:Dddddddddd Category:Ddddddddddd Category:Dddddddddddd Category:Ddddddddddddd Category:Dddddddddddddd Category:Ddddddddddddddd Category:Dddddddddddddddd Category:Ddddddddddddddddd Category:Dddddddddddddddddd Category:Ds Category:Bullymoon Category:Bullycatgaming Category:Rip In pepperonis